


Peaceful Morning

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The adventures of Matt, Lance, and Allura [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routine, Relaxation, Sleep, modern time, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Prompt: 'like their morning routine; Matt waking up first and making sure everyone gets up on time, Allura getting up to start the coffee, Lance starting on breakfast, Matt helping out by handing him ingredients and shit; everyone working around each other to make breakfast or whatever like its the most natural thing in the world'





	Peaceful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another fic! And its thanks to another fabulous discord user\shipping fan that gave me this prompt! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! And, this will be one of my more shorter fics. Remember feel free to ask me anything, or even leave an idea you would like to see happen either through the comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla or  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla!

A hum pulled itself out of Matt as he drifted to awareness. He stretched his arms out with a hum and felt the arms around him tighten marginally before loosening again. He looked down to see Lance cuddling closer to his side while Allura tried curling around them both on Matt’s other side. He brushed a hand through Lance’s hair and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head with a smile.

A hum left Lance at that and Matt smiled as he pressed more kisses along Lance’s hairline. A content sigh left Lance as he blearily opened his eyes. Matt placed a quick kiss on both of Lance’s eyelids as he closed them again before brushing a thumb over, helping Lance’s eyes open. Lance smiled sleepily at Matt and Matt leaned down and kissed Lance softly, a hum working its way out. “Wake up, Sweetheart,” Matt softly called and Lance sighed with a smile.

“I am,” he replied sleepily. “Just gimme a few to wake up all the way.”

“Why don’t you get cleaned up then, your mask is starting to flake,” Matt responded and Lance nodded slowly before unwrapping his arms from around Matt. 

“I’m going, wake Allura up in a few,” Lance said as he got up and slowly made his way over to the bathroom. Matt then turned to Allura and ran his fingers through her silver locks. A hum escaped her lips as she snuggled closer into his side and a chuckle left his lips. He twisted his fingers and kissed her temple before gently shaking her shoulder.

“Wake you, love. Lance will be finished soon and will want help making breakfast,” Matt said and Allura hummed. Lance soon came out and with that, Allura got up, allowing Matt to get up. They heard clanking and knew Lance was getting everything ready to start cooking. They went into the kitchen and Matt went to the coffee maker while Allura went over to Lance and started giving him what he needed.

They moved about each other like dancers on a stage. They flowed around each other without ever even brushing each other. Soon, breakfast was ready and they placed down the plates and cups of coffee. They then sat down and started eating as they talked about their plans for the weekend. They soon finished and quickly washed before curling up on the couch, pulling up Netflix and putting on a movie to watch. Content to stay there for the entire morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! I hope you liked this cute fluff filled domestic relationship!


End file.
